


Love, Fred

by ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours/pseuds/ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours
Summary: It was George's idea that they should write letters to each other, just in case one of them didn't make it... But he never really thought he'd be the one who would have to read that letter…
Kudos: 6





	Love, Fred

_**DISCLAIMER:** _ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. Well, the idea to kill Fred obviously was not mine, but let's not discuss such mistakes here..._

* * *

_"This is not my life, it's just a fond farewell to a friend..."_

_**Eliott Smith** _

* * *

_Dear George,_

If you are reading this letter, I have died.

Wow, that's sad, isn't it? Dramatic! It's hard to think of what to write next! For me, at least. You're the idiot who came up with the idea, didn't you, George? I reckon you must've had an idea of what to write when you told me about it at three A.M. this morning. What kind of a git is awake at that time anyway? You looked so serious and you started talking about the war and how if one of us died we'd never get to say goodbye. I know you must have been thinking about mum's brothers.

I'll be honest; I wasn't going to write a thing. I thought it was such a stupid idea! I didn't want to act like you might die! Because you won't! But I knew you wanted to tell me something. And I couldn't think of any reason why I should wait for some tragedy that's not going to happen. So I peeked at your letter. But don't be angry now! Come on, you wouldn't be angry with a dead guy, would you? That's funny, right? Okay, no, it's not.

The point is that I might die. And in fact, if you're reading this, I did die. Because you wouldn't peak at my letter like I did. I mean, everyone else would say that peaking is a "Fred and George" thing to do... But between us, it's more of a "me" thing, right? Anyway... I thought you might be a little down... And it's up to me to cheer you up, right? It's always been me... So I came up with a few reasons why you have to move on, Gred. A few things to remind you that you are alive and well, and that that's a good thing!

First of all, there's mum. She will be very quiet after my death. Especially if there's more than one of us (and if there is, I hope Percy's creepy, selfish owl, Hermes, is the one to follow me to the grave! No joke!). It will be bad. Remember, we don't like mum to be yelling at us, but we also don't like her to be all quiet. No. Our main goal is to get her to yell at somebody else. Like Percy. Or Ron. Or Ginny, but that's just if Percy and Ron are out of town. Harry would be a good idea but I doubt she'd yell at her favourite son. The point is to get her yelling. And she won't get there on her own. She'll be all sad, and crying, and dad probably will be all sad too, so he won't know what to do. And you know... We're the only one's who can make them laugh. So if I'm not around, you've got to step up! Even if you have to make her yell at you! Replace her wand with one of the fake wands we have in the shop. That gets to her nerves every time.

Then there's Angelina. I really like her, George. I might possibly love her. We've been together on and off since the fifth year, after all. So she might be a little sad if I'm dead. I hope. I mean... Oh, you know what I mean... Just look after her, okay?

And take care of all the others. I don't know if by the time you read this the war will be over or not. Perhaps I died in the final battle, an heroic confrontation with You-Know-Who himself, there'll be monuments in my name! Or maybe not, maybe it was just another mission for the Order and the war is still going on and you're all still in danger... I mean, what we do, the Order and all, it's pretty risky. I don't think we fully understood that before we joined. Not that I would want to quit. I want to fight. But I want to fight because I want the fight to be over, not because I like it... I want to protect the people I care about. You, mum, dad, Ginny,- And you have to protect them for me, okay? Do you understand? I think you do... We never talked much about the war, George. I wonder why that is. It's different from what I imagined. Life goes on. People get married, have kids, do everything they do in a normal life but then there's the death counts in the paper and people disappearing and- It's strange. Sometimes you have to remind yourself that it's a dangerous world. And other times you have to remind yourself that you gotta live your life anyway because no one knows when it'll be over. And you have to protect the ones you care about.

And do take care of yourself, George. Don't get killed. I mean, now that I am gone, all of our awesomeness resides in you, and you have a responsibility to have loads of kids, so that a new generation of mischievous Weasleys can attend Hogwarts in the years to come. So, find an old fashioned girl, marry her and have some kids, okay? And do me a favor, George? Don't become a pain in the ass when you're a father, will you? I mean- Give your kids a break, every once in a while, okay? And give some of my toys to them. And don't be angry if they break those things! Kids do that! I do that, and I'm not a kid anymore! And you do that more than I, so- You get what I mean.

You'll also have to look after the shop. We have a lot of plans, you'll have to make them happen! Loads of toys nobody has ever dreamed of! You know where my money is, it's yours now, and also my journals (which are for your eyes only), there's lots of new ideas in there...

And then there's me. I haven't done half the things I wish I did. I've never flew on a dragon's back; I've never broken into the Ravenclaw common room; I've never kissed two girls at once. I will never know what those things are like! I'll never know what it's like to see Percy cracking a joke! Or maybe I will, and hell will freeze over at the same time! That's the kinda thing you can do and then die. But that's not the point either... The fact is that I can't do these things anymore. And it sucks George, but I'm lucky, because I live on in you, and you are alive. You have time. And you have to make good use of this time for both of us. We're the same, George, we always have been. You live, I live. You die, I die all over again. I want you to see things that startle you. And I want you to do things you've never done before. And most of all, I want you to live your life, George. Live it, for both of us.

I want you to remember me. And no, it can't be mum or dad, or Angelina remembering me. It has got to be you. Because none of them was around when we were four years old and we flew on Bill's broom for the first time, and we completely ruined it and nobody ever found out who was to blame. And none of them was with us during our first year of school when we discovered the marauder's map, or adventured into the forest for the first time, or later when we flew away from Hogwarts before graduation. And after we left, when we decided to travel around a bit, before coming back to the shop, it was just me and you. Me and you in those crazy parties in London. Me and you in the in that amusement park in Stockholm. Me and you sharing a hotel bed in Paris. And those stories are all yours to tell now. Yours, and nobody else's.

So... remember us. But build some memories of your own. In other words... I want you to remember me, but I don't want you to remember me too much. It's okay for you to be sad for a while. Just don't be sad for too long.

_Love,_

_Fred_


End file.
